Where is He
by Darkmaster2
Summary: Sequel to Who is She. Tao heads back to Cain's castle after weird dreams start happening to her everytime she closes her eyes, but when she gets there the castle is trashed and Cain's vanished. What happened? Her only link to Cain is her strange dreams.
1. Greeting Dreams of the Night

**Hello, hello, hello. As some could figure out by the similarities in titles, Where is He is the sequel to Who is She. This, by the way stands at 142 reviews. My hopes are for the sequel to earn more reviews but sadly I don't think that's going to happen. I used to be able to make a post and with in 2 hours have 7 reviews already. I've noticed many friends of mine not coming on as much what with school and all, and the fact I've been away awhile doesn't help either. So it is my hope that this story pulls people out of their shells once more. So with that let the story begin and unfold, and let the reviews fly.**

**This story like the first is written in first person. **

* * *

**Where is He**

**Chapter 1**

_Aaron...Aaron, please wake up..._

"Ca... I... if I don't say it you'll go away, this isn't real..."

_You don't honestly believe that do you?_

"Yes, I do!"

_Aaron, open your eyes and see that you're lying to yourself._

"No. I can't."

_Yes, you can. Look at me._

Lips... warm, loving, soft lips touched my neck. Sharp fangs called me forth from my slumber and caused me to make my eyes shoot up.

My eyes focused on the darkness around me, nothing looked familiar. The texture of the cloth around my body told me two things, 1) these were not the cloths I went to sleep in, and 2) someone was very close to me. So close in fact their arms held my waist tightly to a well shaped and powerful chest. On instinct I began to resist, placing my arms on this man's chest and shoulders trying to push away, my neck jerking itself constantly trying to get away from the mouth still kissing it, even my legs trying as well to break free.

_Don't..._

As one could say... for every act there is an opposite and equal reaction, and in my case it was the sudden tightening of arms around my waist and the sudden feeling that I was really sitting on this man's lap which made escaping harder. So I tried the next best thing. I pulled and the head on my neck

"Let me go! Bastard! Take your filthy hands off of me, now!"

With a raise of my claws I slashed at the creature refusing to release me. The next thing I knew an extremely threatening snarl was made, and I was released and fell back on the cold floor. I laid there surprised I didn't hit my head on something and pass out. I sat up slowly cringing at the pain although it wasn't much.

Blood...

Was the first thing I saw when I sat up, I pulled my hand up that I used to slash. More blood covered my finger tips. I fell into a state of shock, but was pulled out when I heard the figure get out of his seat and stand right in front of me. Hesitantly I followed the shadows direction and soon was met starring at his knees. My eyes followed more upwards and my gaze was caught on the chest I was held to earlier covered in blood. I found the wound at the base of his neck along his shoulder.

Now I was starting to freak out when I saw the gold hair. 'Could it be? No!' but it was, I looked him square in the face and found that it was indeed Cain I had just wounded.

"Oh no, you aren't real. You can't be... I'm dreaming, this is a dream... please don't let this be real... I just got over my depression... thi-this can't be happening..." I couldn't stop it. All the thoughts, I had just begun to heal after my last encounter with Cain. My broken heart and soul was beginning to mend. Why did he have to show up now? Besides now he was probably going to throw me into a wall for what I did just now not to mention revenge for last time too.

_Child...Was there any reason for that? That's not a very good to treat your own...father..._

"Shut the hell up!" I mustered up what little power and anger I had, "Go pick on someone who cares, Father, you're no father. If you were a real father you wouldn't have your head up your ass for the warmth!"

The next thing I knew was that he just vanished suddenly. I looked around but there was no sign of him. I stood up quickly and went for the door as fast as I could went

* * *

Okay, I was going to post this when it reached the finished marker in my head but I've to distracted so I decided to give you all a taste of what my mind is cooking up.


	2. Family meeting, clear dreams

**Three reviews, people! Keep them coming! Come on people! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker, just Tao, Osiris, and other characters I'm not willing to show yet.

Tenshi – Yes I'm back and as undead as ever! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and hope to hear more from you.

Dawn- Hey Blondie! Glad you liked it, Have fun camping. And don't forget to think of me when you come back and have nothing to do!

Goblinqueen22- Hey you! Glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too and the rest as well when ever I think them up.

* * *

**Where is He**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

As the door opened and I came crashing back to reality. My eyes shot open faster then any gun on Earth. I bolted up in a cold sweat; I could hear my heart thundering as if it was placed right next to my ears. I placed my forehead in my palm, taking deep, slow breaths.

_Why is this happening to me? Since that dream I've been haunted by it for months. Why must he torture me every time I close my eyes? I know I've hurt him, but this is overkill._

"I can't take much more of this..." I whipped the blankets off of me and slipped my shoes on. I quietly walked over of the room and down the stairs, grabbing my keys; I locked the front door and started up my motorbike. I sped off into the city, swerving around the few cars on the road. The cool night air cut across my skin, numbing it. The thick tires rocked me gently, threatening to make me fall asleep.

Turning into the alley I shut off my vehicle and took the keys into my pocket, entering the building and coming to the door with the white letters of:

'Shido's Detective Agency'

I raised my hand to knock when the door clicked and came open and standing there was very warm smiling man, whose hair was left down, shirt completely open, and pants although still zipped up were still unbuttoned.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, my sleep, but that's okay." He stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He turned back to me while his arms opened for me. I closed the distance and slid my arms under his shirt, embracing him. We stood there for a few minutes more before he started to talk to me.

"Come on," he said leading me down the hall and up the stairs into another room.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking around.

"I rented this room out when you first started having bad nights, figuring you'd end up coming to see me more and wanted to talk in private." He closed the door and sat me on the couch, and sat himself next to me.

"I'm sorry for this, did I tell you that yet?"

"Only a few hundred," He smiled again, trying to cheer me up, "So tell me what had the nerve to bring you here, in your night shirt and pants no less."

"I'm having bad dreams," I shifted uncomfortable, "At first I thought it was just Cain trying to get even for us leaving, not to mention me having to hurt him in order to keep him from following us. But these dreams are happening to often, and in ever dream Cain is trying to feed off of me."

"You're right, that is strange. Normally he uses dreams to pass on messages or to torment people, but these... these are different. Do you think maybe something's happened to Cain that's causing him to do this?"

I stared at Shido for a long moment, "Like what, a bad patch of blood?"

Shido smiled at my small joke before continuing, "No. You said that in every dream he's tried to feed off of you, right? If he was standing right next to you right now and he was trying to feed what would that lead you thinking?"

"Well," I thought, "In your case when you need to feed constantly it normally mean you've been hurt."

Shido put his finger up as a sign I was right, "Correct. Now the question, is Cain hurt? And if he is what had the lucky shot to hurt him, you know how Cain is he would never leave himself open to am attack."

I look at the floor again, "That's not completely true, Shido. You remember how I was when we came back; I couldn't bring myself to do anything, let alone defend myself. The wound I inflicted most definitely has healed by now. So maybe, Cain was in a state of depression caused by us leaving and thus whoever it was must have appeared right in the middle of it and caught Cain off guard."

"Or just maybe, we're just that crazy from not getting enough sleep." Shido chuckled. I laughed at him and leaned into him and placed my arms around his neck and hugged him. Shido could only laugh more and place a kiss on my forehead while he returned my hug.

"In any case, Shido, I'm going to go find out for myself. I'm going to confront the bastard and demand he stop this harassment." I mumbled into his chest.

"Now that sounds like the hunter I know. I was beginning to think she was hit on the head or something. Yes, go back there and give him hell." We both started to laugh.

"I'm glad I have at least one family member that understands my and what I do."

Shido ran his fingers through my hair and replied, "I love you too, Aaron or Tao, whoever you decide to be..." Teal eyes looked down at me only to find I was already out cold from the stress. I was comfortable sleeping here, Shido would never let Cain interfere with my dreams or life if he had the power to stop them, "... my dear little sister."

_These dreams of mine never seemed to happen when I was around Shido. I'd have to ask that blonde bastard the next I saw him why that was...

* * *

_

_**TBC…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenshi: **lol! Baka! Jk! Shido is just a very good brother/friend to Tao that's all you need to know. Hope you like the chapter too.

**i love athrun** Thank to the 2nd power!

**DezoPenguin** WOW! Sorry, I'm not used to long reviews. Hope to see more though! enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 2

* * *

**Where is He**

**Chapter 3**

**(Tao's POV)

* * *

**

The sea air smelt of salt and the rusty mold of the ship's lower levels. Cool wind combed through my hair. An uneasy feeling crept up from my gut to my throat.

_I loathe going home, Transylvania…the birth and death place of Aaron Skyler and out of her sad, lonely corpse a rose the scourge of the vampire race. Me…Do I really want to do this? Facing Cain is bad enough on my self-control, but in going here where every creature of the night knows my name and would love to see me head on a silver stake_…Tao shook her head mentally slapping herself as hard as she could…_ Snap out of it, Tao! You're the most feared dhampir in the world. You're known in places you've never heard of or been too. This is no time for you to go soft! Have you forgotten how both human and vampire races alike hate you just for what you are? They've both mistreated you and even tried to kill you. And Cain is probably the one who is most responsible for that. A father not even knowing he had a daughter even when you were right in his face. _

---

My crimson eyes reflected sadness once again. It would seem that I still wasn't able to choose whether or not I'm really Aaron or Tao. Both were forever a part of my soul, my essence. They represented the fragile blending of blood coursing through my veins, for my blood is mortal and immortal, light and dark and good and evil. I'd never be able to choose which person or creature I was because I was both, neither the vampire nor human race will take.

"There's a thin line between man and monster, and I am forced to walk on that line every day of my life from now to the end of time." I mumbled to myself.

---

The city really hasn't changed much over the long years of my life. Television, cell phones, street lights, and electricity were all here but the city still retained its old world style. The cobblestone streets, horse drawn carriages, and the brick building of old were still here, even a few candle lanterns and street lamps. This place still gave off the feeling… that feeling, whether it was a smell or touch, or look, it felt like home. Although I shouldn't say that, since this place didn't have those fuzzy, warm, happy home memories for me. No, instead of having a nice little brick home of my own and a little cozy fire to curl up every night to with parents, friends or even a little pet, I had a horrible orphanage filled with cruel children that never came near me, that would walk away when I drew near. Then after that I had an alley for a home, full of rats and other things a child my age at the time shouldn't have been forced to be living in.

---

The lights of the small city faded as I put more distance between myself and it. Stone streets transitioned to dirt. In a strange way it was like the clock was turning back. The surroundings were changing everywhere, the farther down the road I'd go the less evidence of the current year was shown. I remembered, almost see, when I'd ride horseback from place to place and not waist an important moment. Oh, how reckless I was then… back then I had a lot of bottled up rage and hatred leaking from the very seems of my being. Now look at me… walking, when I could have gotten a horse. My anger was no longer the raging inferno that many vampires have come to know. Indeed, I have changed… if Cain is in danger I should be rushing to him, but I'm not… maybe the side that still hates him, the hunter in me is taking their time because that being wants to see Cain suffer.

"I honestly don't know…" I murmur to myself drawing closer to my destination.

---

The wind blew as I drew closer to my destination. A strange empty sense came over me. I just couldn't explain it really.

Not long after I found the reason for the strange feeling earlier. The front door to the castle itself was… wide open as if kicked in.

A feeling of dread came over me and I rushed into the castle as fast as my half vampire legs would dare to carry me.


End file.
